To Love and Forget
by thepochoalo
Summary: The title is still a working title. :) Set in an AU: When Peeta finds himself as best man of his best friends wedding, he cannot help but feel envious of their love. He once had and lost it. And what's worst is it's his fault and he finds himself feeling the need to make it all right. Will he ever find the chance to do it or will he ever chose to forget?
1. Chapter 1

**So hello! This is my new fanfiction. It 100% pure Katniss/Peeta. I'm sorry for not being able to continue my other fanfiction, "Just Another Love Story". I know it's been almost a year now. To be honest I've been having a problem as to how to pick up the story from the last point. So if any of you have suggestions, I'm widely open for some. Again, I apologize deeply. And I hope you like this new one. It's based on a film originally made here in my country, in the Philippines. It's entitled, "My Amnesia Girl". So if you want, you can search for it. It's one of my favorite local movie and that's saying a lot because I don't normally go for local movies here. :) The concept is same but I'm making alterations and I hope I do the film justice. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. Your reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated. Thank you! :)**

**So, I know all of you know how this goes, I do not own the Hunger Games and My Amnesia Girl. This is a completely alternate universe. :)**

**Peeta's POV**

Today is a big day. Not for me, but for one of my best friends. As I look at him dancing with his bride, I can't help but feel a twinge of envy. Finnick looks very happy as he dances with Annie, his blushing bride. I look at them looking at each other like nothing else outside the space their occupying as they sway fluidly with the music, matters. I can't help but feel out of place. For some reason, I feel sad, and I hate myself for it. I should be happy. I should be excited for them. I shouldn't feel envious. I should be…

"Hey!" A voice said beside me and I looked to see a grinning Cato.

"Hey man! I didn't see you there." I smiled trying to hide the previous emotion brought by my thoughts.

"How would you when you're so busy fucking with your mind." he said leaning close and draping an arm over my shoulder. "Seriously dude, snap out of it!"

"I'm not fucking with anything!" I retort raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ha!" Cato said loudly matching with a laugh, "Exactly! You're not fucking with anything or anyone for that matter." He looked up, stare at the other side of the room and pat my shoulder urging me to follow his gaze. "Check it!"

I look to stare at his direction of sight to see a redhead girl smirking at us. The minute she met my gaze she move to sit up straight in her chair, fixed her hair as if it needs fixing and beamed at me with her pearly whites.

I gave her a hesitant smile before looking down on my lap, "I don't think so man."

Cato removed his arm on my shoulder and let out an exasperated sigh, "Why not? She's totally eye-fucking you since the moment we got here."

"I just- I just don't want to 'fuck' anyone that's all." I said bringing much emphasis on the word 'fuck'.

Cato sigh and nudged me lightly by the arm making me look at him. When I turn to him I'm surprised to actually see him give me a genuine smile, with a look of genuine apology in his eyes.

He sighs before opening his mouth to say something, "Look Pete, I'm sorry. I just seriously think that it's time. You can't hold on to what you're feeling forever. How long has it been? A year? Right?"

I nod and wait for him to continue, "Just give yourself a chance Pete. We've been worried. All of us."

I sigh and look down on my lap again, trying to not give away any emotion that I'm feeling right now. This is the first time in a year where one of my best friends actually talked to me about the- about something that's been making my heart ache in pain. For a long time now. And until now, it's still hard.

"I know man. It's just- it's still so hard."

He draped an arm around my shoulder again and game me a light squeeze, "I know. But you can't always blame yourself for it."

I glance at him and give him a smile, "Thanks man. And I'm sorry for making all of you worry about me."

Cato laughed and lean back to his seat, "Well, we're not best friends for nothing. Just stop being a pain in the ass. Okay?"

I joined his laughter and nod, "I'll try."

We then both turn our attention to Finnick and Annie who's still dancing so close to each other with both their eyes closed. By the time when the music ended, all of us applauded and watch as they do traditional stuff that are being done in a wedding. A few moments later, it's time for the maid of honor and the best man to make a toast, which made me anxious and started to open-close my fist trying to remember what I wrote and thinking hardly not to mess it up. I didn't even know it was my cue if not for the pat that Cato made on my shoulder. I looked at the bride and groom who is beaming widely at me as I make my way to the podium beside their table. I stand behind it and tried to clear the lump in my throat.

I looked at Finnick and see him looking back at me with genuine concern in his eyes. I'm normally good at public speaking but for some reason, speaking at your best friend's wedding as his best man really brings out the nerves.

"First of all," I started trying to keep my voice as casual as I could possibly can, "I don't know if there are enough words to describe Finnick and Annie's love for each other." I glanced again on their direction and see them looking at me with what could be the most loving look that's been given to me since my last relationship.

I inhale and exhaled loudly before continuing, "The truth is, there are no words for it. For words cannot live up to it. Words cannot sum up the specialness of their love for each other. And it actually doesn't matter, because I can only hope that you two would just need each other to bring the meaning out of it." I smiled at Finnick and he mirrored it.

"I know saying Annie is the best thing that has ever happened to you is a whole lot of cliché, but it is the truth. And I can't say anything more to justify that fact." I then turn to Annie who's trying so hard to contain her tears and beamed at her, "And Annie, just take care of my best friend will you?"

Annie smiled widely and nod frantically, "I will Pete," and turn to look Finnick in his eyes, "Forever." And with that they kissed each other and Annie can no longer stop her tears from streaming while their guests applauded. Before I left the podium I took a glance at Finnick where he mouthed 'thank you' to me.

By the time I got back to my table, I saw that Cato is not alone anymore. He is now joined by his wife, Delly, along with my three other best friends, Thresh with his wife Rue, Beetee and his wife Wiress, and Johanna, the muse of our group who's ironically a lesbian.

"Nice speech girl. I tear up a little." Johanna teases me while pretending to wipe an imaginary tear at the side of her eye.

"I'm glad you liked it. I actually prepared some panty dropping stuff but I thought, nah, this is Finnick's day and I don't want to divert the attentions in my direction."

"See! That's the Peeta I know!" Thresh said, clapping the back of my shoulder, "I'm beginning to think that you somehow suffer a blow in the head." He said as he put me into a headlock and ruffled my hair while laughing loudly where some of the guests looked at our table and watch.

I managed to get out of his grasp and fixed my hair, "Unlikely. I just took a personal hiatus on girls."

Finnick emerged in the conversation beside me and it's his turn to now drape an arm around me, "I can't blame you there. You've been with some really weird but really stunning girls. What the name of the one you dated? You know the MMA fighter?"

I smirked and sigh, "Clove."

Finnick laughed, "That's the lady. I remember you going home every night where you look liked you've been mugged. She did a number on your strength if you ask me."

Cato laughed loudly and looked at his wife whose grinning from ear to ear as she listens to her husband, as if the subject of the matter is not present in the conversation, "That's nothing! What about the Teacher? The one who's 5 years older than him. What's her name?"

Beetee was the one who answered before I can even open my mouth, only making me feel more uncomfortable, "Alma."

"Yeah, her. I actually guessed at that time that she was just looking for a baby guy. And somehow, she found both. You're her guy, and her baby. In a literal way." Cato finally looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows on me with a huge smirk on his face.

"That's hilarious." I said raising an eyebrow at him making my voice to sound more sarcastically than I planned.

And unfortunately, Finnick caught up with it and gently shake me by the shoulder, "Oh don't be so sarcastic now, Mr. Mellark, what about the perfectionist? You know, the epitome of bitchiness?"

I shrug and sigh loudly making me somewhat feel loose and glare at him, "Glimmer."

Johanna let out a sound of disgust and exhaled loudly, "Right. Glimmer. A really bitchy name. It lived up to her personality."

"Okay, that's enough fellas." I hear Annie said as she reach for the champagne in a glass resting on the table.

But Johanna clapped her hands and bounced on her seat making her look giddy, "No, no! There's one more. The crème of the crop."

Finnick suddenly tensed beside me and pat my shoulder, but I didn't looked at him and just continue to look at Johanna. "Jo, stop."

Johanna furrowed her eyebrow at him and looked at me with her eyes wide. "What? It's been a year now. Might as well talk about it while Pete hasn't rot to his core."

"Jo, please." Cato interrupted equaling Finnick's glare to Johanna. I watch at the whole table tense and let out a sigh.

Johanna raised her eyebrow at me, "Wha- seriously? Pete, are you still that hang-up? Come on! It's been a year."

I felt their eyes on me as I look at the ground and closed my eyes for a moment before exhaling loudly, "No, you're right. It has been a year. Might as well get it out of my system while my guilt hasn't put me six feet under."

Finnick tapped me causing me look at him, he's looking at me, with his eyes full of questions. "Are you sure buddy? You know, we don't have to talk about her if you don't want to."

I nod and scanned the rest of the table. All of them looking at me intently. I smiled at them and nod once more, "I guess. But what's better to talk about it than with my best friends' right?"

They all smiled at me and Johanna stared at me, I see tears forming at the side of her eyes and smile at her. She sighed and smile at me, "So, what's the name of the photographer? You know, the one you said that changed you to be a better man?"

I smiled to myself thinking of her. The girl who turned my life around. The girl who showed me the meaning of love. The girl once made me feel the kind of love that I now only see with my best friends. The girl, who I broke her gentle heart. I looked up to them and smiled sadly, "Katniss."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Three years ago_**

**Peeta's POV**

"What the hell is this place?!" I heard Thresh said under his breath as we enter a place that Finnick made us go with him. I scanned the place. There are so many girls and boys present, talking and- flirting? With each other. I turn to look at Finnick's direction whose grin almost reached his ears. He turn to me and wiggle his eyebrow.

"So what do you think Pete? Think you can score?" he said to me with a huge smirk that I'm itching to wipe off on his stupid face.

"Are you making fun of me jackass?" I answered raising an eyebrow at him and returning his smirk.

"Of course not!" Finnick exclaimed feigning hurt and then immediately bringing back his cocky grin, "Prove me wrong thou."

"Fuck you!" I whispered to him loudly making our little group laugh out loud.

"Ha!" Finnick draped an arm on my shoulder and the other arm on Thresh, "Let's go ladies!" he then turn to his back and beam to the group, "Cato! Guy who can score the most numbers buy dinner for a week. Deal?"

Cato chuckle and laugh bringing his cool guy facade as he cross his arms in front of his chest and act to look down on Finnick who is a few inches shorter than him, "You know I'll take you on anytime Odair. What about you fellas?" he asked as he cock his head to Johanna and Beetee.

Johanna as always never backs down to what the guys proposed to do, "I'll join and I have to warn you pussies that there won't be enough left for you when I'm done. But dinner's not enough for me. If I got the most numbers, you bitches buy me a whole week supply of food. And Pete bakes me cinnamon swirls!"

I looked over to and shake my head, "I'd be glad Jo. Considering I would take part of Finnick's idiotic idea. But for his sake, I'll pass."

"Psssh!" Johanna rolls her eyes and clicks her tongue, "You're no fun! Sissy!"

To my surprise Beetee who's not really one for deals joined in, "Might as well. We all know if Pete joins the deal, our odds is going to be slim to none."

Finnick clapped his hands twice and started to stride towards the room, "Okay! Enough chatter. Let's do this shit!"

I can't help but laugh as they all tried to walk confidently looking down at the people they pass as if they are the biggest deal in the room. And I can't actually oppose that thought. Beetee, even though quiet is a fun person to talk to. He's very smart and in a non-snooze way. It actually surprised me that he agreed to take part on the deal. But I can't blame him, he recently broke up with his girlfriend that we caught cheating on him. I can't help but feel sorry for him. He is one of the most genuine person I know. Although inside our little group, he is closer to Thresh.

Thresh is the star athlete of our university when we played football back in college. He is strong and serious when it comes to his sport and no other being in the world can actually break his focus when he's in the zone. But his personality is somewhat the opposite of Beetee, kind of make us wonder how they can understand each other without actually needing for words. But as Finnick is the one who puts me out of my shell, then Thresh is the one who does that for Beetee.

Cato, on the other hand is a ladies man like Finnick. If you put the two of them together in a room full of women, those women will be in a daze for a week. But Cato hasn't always been like that. He was in a long-term relationship set to be married with a childhood sweetheart for fifteen years and he has sincere feelings for that girl. But as it turns out, the family of that girl only used his family for money, ending up stealing some of the company's asset that eventually led to their company's bankruptcy. Until then, he just focused on his study, football, and getting into a girl's pants. Nevertheless, he is a really great friend and businessman.

We met Johanna at the night of orientation of the university where Finnick hit on her. To his surprise she shuts him up by kissing a girl beside her who turned out to be her girlfriend, Bristel. From then on, she would turn up unannounced to our dorm room that I share with Finnick, Cato, Thresh, and Beetee and constantly hang out with us. When she and her girlfriend broke up, it was the first time we saw her vulnerable and it wasn't a pleasant sight at all. Unconsciously, all of us vowed to protect her. That's what makes her to be the muse of the group.

As for Finnick, we grew up together and became best friends. There's no really other explanation as to why, but Finnick is the closest thing that I have to a brother considering that I am an only child because my mom left me and my dad. From then on, he protected me and treated me as his little brother which I find comforting.

I was immediately back from my thoughts when I felt a tug on my arm. I looked at the woman beside me who's smiling widely, "Are you alone?" she asked.

I shake my head, "No. I was just scanning the room."

She then tugged me by my arm and urged me to go forth inside the room, "Is it your first time dear?"

I laughed nervously and nod, "Yeah, I was just brought here against my will."

She frowns at me and pat my cheeks, "Oh come now. There are many eligible girls in this room suited for you." She said while gesturing her hand in a presenting way of the room, she then pointed at a table with a brunette girl who's playing idly with her fingers, "Why don't you start at that table? I think you'll find yourself liking this activity when you found the one." She said smiling at me enthusiastically.

I cleared my throat and gave her the most genuine smile I can muster, "I guess there's no harm in trying." I then make my way to the table slightly startling the girl.

I beamed at her and was taken slightly aback when she looked at me, "Hi!"

She laughed nervously and straightened her posture, "Hello!"

I took the chair opposite to her. We stare at each other for a brief moment not exactly knowing what to say. I decided to break off the silence, "Um, what do we do exactly?"

She looked at me curiously and raised an eyebrow at me, "You haven't been to a speed dating before?"

I tried to look at the other tables where some are chatting animatedly, others making casual physical contact with each other. I suddenly felt a blush crept to my face, "Yes."

She sound surprised by my confession and giggle lightly, "Oh! Then we only have a minute to ask questions for each other."

"Is that so?" I turn to look back at her and smile, "Well, seems that you're the veteran here, why don't you go first?"

She return my smile and clasp her hands on top of the table, "Well, for starters, what is your occupation?"

I furrowed my eyebrow at her, "That's an odd one to ask on a first date, isn't it?"

She stare at me hard and I can tell that I have somewhat offended her, "Is it? It's just that one of the most important preference for me is to know if a person's stable or not. You know, to avoid for me being the provider."

I sigh and bit my lip, "Bad experience?"

She avert her gaze and looked at her hands while she shake her head, "I'd really not talk about it here."

I move to pat her clasped hands making her look up to me and smile at her, "That's understandable. But since you're honest with me, I'm going to be honest as well. I'm not actually here to date."

She looked at me, amused and smirk, "So, you're lost?"

I shake my head and look towards to the table where Finnick is, "No, my best friend over there made me come."

She sighs and reach her hand out to me, "Well I can only imagine the frustration. I'm Annie by the way."

I took her hand and give it a firm shake, "Pete."

She cocks her head to Finnick's direction still not wiping the smirk off her face, "You're friend right there looks like a jerk."

I let out a small laugh, "He's not so bad."

Annie laughed and we heard the ding of the timer sitting in our table, "You'd have to say that. Anyway, our time is up. It's nice meeting you Pete."

I nod and smile, "You too Annie, and I hope you get to talk with Finnick."

She made a face that made my smile even bigger, "That's a dumb name."

I can no longer contain my laugh as I stand and make my way to the next table, "Well, wait 'til you hear mine. But I won't say it to preserve the dignity I hold on my magnificent name."

Annie giggled and wave at me, "Good luck, Pete."


	3. Chapter 3

**Peeta's POV**

As I stride and make my way to the next table I can't help but assess Annie. She's the first girl who's actually thought Finnick to be a jerk. Most of the girls fawn themselves at him. I hope Finnick meets her, I can't wait to see how it would turn out. I sat on the next table and look at the girl in front of me. She's chewing gum while talking at her phone but when she looked at me I can see her eyes grew wide while her smile grew even wider. She immediately removed her phone from her ears and fixed her appearance making me raise an eyebrow at her.

When she's done, she beamed at me and reach out her hand, "Amy."

I took her hand and give a firm shake to it as I did with Annie's hand, "Pete."

She licked her lips and bit her lower lip, "Wow! You have a very firm hand shake."

I chuckle at her demeanor, "Uh- Thanks."

She started to babble and grin widely at me, "So Pete, how old are you? No! Don't answer that. How good are you?"

I smirked at her, "What?"

"You know what I mean." She then reached for my arm and started forming circles with her finger making me stare at her still smirking at me. I've met a lot of girls who doesn't have a hard time to show their boldness but as it always happen, they don't have an effect on me but I decided to not let her know that. After all, I am a gentleman.

I turn to see how my friends our doing when a certain person caught my eye. She's going around taking pictures, and when she lowered her camera I got a full glimpse of her face. She's smiling to herself as she scans her camera. I didn't realize that I'm staring hard at her until she lifts her head to bring the camera to her face when she stops. I then met her gaze, before she continued taking a picture on my direction and she gave me a smirk after turning away.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" I felt a hard tug on my arm making me look back to the girl on the other side of the table. She looked annoyed and I clearly pissed her off by not listening to her.

I cleared my throat and smiled at her making it believable as I possibly can, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The girl was somehow taken aback with me and soften her features. She giggles and open her mouth but before she can say anything the alarm went off and I immediately stand giving her a short goodbye leaving her stunned. But I can't actually bring myself to feel bad for her because now, I'm looking for someone. I looked around the room but my view is being blocked by people who are standing around and making their way to a particular table. When I was able to spot her, she's sitting in the bar scanning her camera. I pushed through the swarm of people until I'm standing directly behind her. I then make my way to sit to the chair beside her and looked at her. This seems to startle her and immediately turn to face me.

I smiled at her and she just raised an eyebrow at me clearly questioning my presence. For some reason this brings a sudden wave of nerves and I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

She let out a small laugh and shake her head, "No. But keep trying." Still shaking her head, she returned her attention to her camera making me feel somewhat dejected.

I get off the chair and does the second thing that came to my mind. I shift and sit to the chair on her other side and looked at her once more. Mustering up all the confidence I can get and beam at her widely. She seems startled by my actions and gives me a curious look.

I grin at her, "How about at second sight?"

This made her laugh and turn her attention to me completely, "You do not give up easily, do you?"

I chuckle, "Seeing that it's working now, I don't think I can just give up that easily."

She rolls her eyes at me and return her gaze to her camera, "What makes you think it's working?"

I laughed, the way she rolls her eyes is making me feel more drawn to her, "Well, if it's not, then you would have just left me here gaping, making me feel like a complete ass. And while you fling you hair as you walk away, I can only stare at you. Maybe a slight tear right here." I answered, making a gesture of wiping a made-up at the side of my eye.

She peered at me and grin at me with must have been the sexiest grin I have ever seen, "You're clearly demented. And apparently, you give yourself enough credit to be that confident. But don't worry, I won't do that to you. I'm a lady like that."

I smiled widely at her and reach out my hand to her, "Not demented. I guess you can pertain to me as a hopeless romantic kind of guy. I'm Pete by the way."

She looked at my hand hesitant to take it, finally shaking her head, "Oh, I'm not a participant."

"Well, it's just your luck. I'm not here to date either." She looked up to me and urge her to once again shake my hand.

She took my hand finally and raised an eyebrow at me, "Really?"

I can't help but feel intrigued to the jolt her hand is bringing to my own as I stare at her eyes which I now realize is the most magnificent eyes that I have ever seen, "Really."

She let go of my hand making me feel disappointed and longing for her touch again, "Then why are you here? Are you lost?"

I cleared my throat, "You're already the second person who told me that, but unfortunately for you, I am not." I then cocked my head to my friends' direction, "My friends over there. They forced me to go against my will."

She followed my gaze, "Well, they seem to be enjoying their selves." She then pointed at Finnick, "You're friend right there looks like an idiot." Then to Cato, "And the one there looks to be trying so hard to get in that girl's pants."

I laughed and return my attention to her, "Yeah. That's kind of their move."

She then raised an eyebrow at me and smirked, "Then what's yours? Randomly startling a girl and say some cheesy pick-up line?"

I suddenly felt shyness surge through my nerves making me look down at my lap as I ruffled my hair, "No. That's the first time I did that. Seriously, did it work?" I looked up at her and see that she's actually smiling widely at me, an amused look clearly registered on her grey almost silvery eyes.

She let out a small laugh and raised an eyebrow at me, "Maybe."

"Oh come on, tell me."

Instead she turn to get off the bar stool and grabbed her camera resting at the bar, "I could. But I have to go back and work. Nice meeting you-"

I immediately stand and again reach out my hand to her. Clearly a handshake is going to be enough of an excuse for me to be able to feel her hands against mine, "Pete."

Fortunately for my luck, she took it and gave my hand a firm grip, "What is that? Short for Peter?"

I shake my head still refusing to let go of her hand, "Uh- No."

She gave a questioning look making me feel surprised that it seems like she's also not willing to let go of my hand, "Aren't you going to tell me then?"

I gave her my most winning smile and said quietly almost like a whisper, "It's um- Peeta."

She move her head, closer to mine making our distance close enough for me to tug her hand and kiss her cheek, but she only seems to want to be sure if what she heard is right, "Peeta? Huh. That's a peculiar name."

We then stand close to each other, face inches away, still holding each other's hand, "You don't think it's funny?"

She only smiled at me and finally the first to let go, "No." She then turn and start to stride across the room away from me.

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me yours?"

She turn her head back to me, only giving me a sly smile, "No."


	4. Chapter 4

Without another word, she grabbed me by the neck and suddenly we are kissing. She's kissing me so hard that I felt like my lips are going to melt. She's sending a wave of heat that surges through every corner of my body. I grabbed her by the waist making her body flushed to mine. And I love it. I love how her breast is pressed against my chest. How the feeling of my hands holding her small waist feels so right like nothing in the world even matters. As I felt her tongue brushed my lower lip asking for entrance, I immediately obliged, opening my mouth feeling her tongue tangling with mine. I can't help but feel hurt from the throbbing of my cock being strained by the thick fabric of jeans. I pressed her more closely feeling every inch of me burning with unbearable desire. I suddenly felt her began to thrust her pelvis and I can't help but moan and began to match her rhythm.

_This is so fucking good_, my mind is full of lust and I'm aching. I'm aching so bad that I can't help but feel disappointed as she immediately pulled away from my lips but does nothing to free herself from my grasp. I felt her cupped my face and I slowly open my eyes just to see her staring at me intently. At that moment I can't help but feel conscious and bare as if her eyes is looking through my soul. As I open my mouth to speak she stopped me by pressing her index finger gently to my lips, to my surprise she gave me the same sly smile that she gave me earlier.

She slowly run her tongue to her upper lip and lean into my ear making me shudder with just the feel of her breath against my skin, "Peeta…"

"Peeta Mellark! You crazy son of a bitch! Open up this instant!"

I jolted awake by the sound of the incessant banging of my bedroom doom. "Dammit!" I muttered under my breath.

_Of course, it's just a dream. She didn't even gave you her name, you dumbass._

I can't help but shake my head trying to calm myself but didn't succeed when there's another banging sound at my door that's making me furious.

"Come 'on! Open up Mellark! We're losing daylight!"

I opened my room and see a grinning Finnick making me more desperate of punching him on his stupid face, "What do you want?" making him slightly jump with the sound of my voice.

"Whoa there. I get that you're happy to see me. But seriously Pete, I'm way out of your league."

I followed his gaze and can't help but feel flustered as I covered my erection with my hands and glare at him as hard as I could, "Shut up! What the hell do you want?"

Finnick didn't wait for an invitation as always and started to make his way and sit on my bed. I then grabbed my jeans resting on an arm chair near my computer desk and put it on. I glanced at my alarm clock to see that it's still 5 am in the morning, and feel pure hatred against Finnick right now.

"You better have a perfect excuse for waking me up at fucking 5 in the morning Odair."

Finnick raised his hands at me, "Relax! What's got your panties in a bunch?" He motioned for me to sit so I grabbed my desk chair and drag it in front of him turning it backwards before sitting.

"None of your business. Now, what do you want?"

Suddenly, he became flushed and looked down at his lap, "I met a girl last night."

I can't help but raised an eyebrow, "You always meet girls."

Finnick suddenly looked up shaking his head, "No, no! This time it's different. She's uh- very different."

I felt my eyebrows furrowed on their own as I continue to stare at him. He's looking back at me eagerly and I just nod, urging him to continue, "Go on."

He sighed loudly before speaking, "Well, she was the last person that I talked to last night. Normally, girls would just fall for my charm, you know. Like I don't even have to try hard. But she's different. She totally crushed my confidence. As the seconds past, I really thought I can turn it around. But I failed. I failed Pete. Why? I didn't get what happened."

I can't help but feel amused by his expression, and silently feeling entertained as what I hoped to happen, indeed happened, "What's the girl's name?"

Finnick smiled goofily making me want to claw my eyes out, he's acting like some love sick fool, "Her name was Katniss."

"Katniss?"

He nod, as he continue to grin widely, "Beautiful huh? She shut me down the moment I sat down when I actually attempted to tell her some cheesy pick-up line. Why didn't it work?"

"Are you sure she's there to date?"

"That's the thing. She's not a participant."

For some reason, I instantly felt panicked as I know that the whole time I spent observing the speed dating venue, there's only one girl I know who is not a participant and she's the most gorgeous girl present in that room, "She's not?"

"No. Apparently, she's chauffeuring her friend. I've just mistaken her for a participant because she's sitting in one of the tables in her friend's place."

I somehow felt relieved that we are not thinking about the same girl. But I still can't help but feel curious as to what kind of girl who actually managed to put a spell on Finnick, "So, why are you bothering yourself with her then?"

He stayed silent for a moment, and exhaled loudly, "I don't know. I just can't get her out of my mind you know." He then looked me in the eye, making me jump when he grabbed my face so close to him, "Pete, I think I'm in love."

I spat his hands so hard making him let go of my face and before I can stop it, I laughed so loud, "You're kidding right? You don't even know the word."

He furrowed his eyebrows, and I see him turn so red that I chastised myself internally for cackling at him, "I'm serious. Look, can you just help me?" his look is almost helpless and desperate at the same time, "You're the most hopeless romantic guy that I've known in my life. And I'm begging you now to help and teach me, master."

I continue to study him. This is the first time, in the history of our friendship that he seems to look like a lost boy who don't know what to do in life. I feel amused and sorry for him at the same time. Whoever this girl is, it won't be easy for him. She sounds like an anti-Finnick like Annie and my mysterious photographer, and I don't want to see him in vain. If what he's telling me is true, that he is indeed in love with this girl, then I don't have any choice, do I?

Finally, I let out an exasperated sigh and smirked at him, "Fine. But only because this is the first time that you asked for my help with girls and I can't wait but make you owe me for everything, you sicko."

* * *

"Uh- Hello. We are looking for the owner of the place." Before the receptionist gave me an answer, we heard a familiar voice behind us.

"What do we have here? I didn't expect to see you back so soon sweetie." The woman who is now wearing a rather deep shade of pink dye for her hair beamed at us.

I shake my head, "No. I'm actually here for my friend here." I pulled Finnick to my side who's been awfully quiet during the ride here, "This is my friend Finnick and he's looking for a girl he met last night."

She tsked, "I think you're missing the whole point of the speed dating. You should have gotten her number if you're interested in her."

"I- I would have. But it turns out that she was not a participant." Finnick suddenly said stammering, breaking out from his daze.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't be of help." Giving him a look with a hint of pity.

I can't help but interrupt no longer knowing what to feel by seeing Finnick this embarrassed, "Wait, do you just let people in even if they're not a participant? Don't you worry about the safety of your business?"

The woman seems to be slightly shocked, "Of course not. Everyone who's coming in and out is being recorded. But I see what you want me to do. I can let you look at the list last night and see if the girl's name is there."

She then go to the receptionist table and said something to the girl sitting behind the desk and gave her a clipboard. Finnick immediately take the board and scanned the names listed on the paper.

"Is she on the list?"

He just shake his head letting out an infuriated sigh, "No. Let's face it. It's hopeless."

I pat the back of his head as hard as I can and get the clipboard from his hand to scan it myself, "Dumbass. If what she said is true that they just don't let people in without listing their names here, then, she couldn't have possibly get in last night even if her purpose is to be a chauffeur. Don't you think?"

He suddenly lightened up and call for the woman who's standing a few feet away from where we're sitting, "Your right. Um- hey! Mrs.-"

She turned and smile, "Abernathy. Effie Abernathy."

"Um- Mrs. Abernathy, she's not in here."

Now, it's Mrs. Abernathy's turn to be curious, "Well, that can't be right. Do you know her name dear?"

"Katniss. She said her name was Katniss." Finnick answered immediately making me not miss the hint of anticipation and hopefulness in his voice.

She then let out a small laugh, surprising us, "Figures. Of course she's not on the list. She wasn't a participant."

"Then what is she doing here last night?" I asked.

She then turn to me and free the clipboard from my hand, "She's an employee here. And she's my niece."

It seems that Finnick's spirit was eased and sat upright, "Can I see her then?"

"Unfortunately, she's not in at the moment. But she'll be here in a few minutes, I think. If you boys would like to wait for her then you can wait for her right here."

Finnick beamed at her, "Thank you. I know that I may be asking too much. But, is it true that she's chauffeuring a friend last night?"

Mrs. Abernathy sat at a loveseat in front of the couch that we're sitting on talking animatedly, "Oh yes! Her friend Annie is always here and every time she looks after her. It's always like that. But those two have no interest in dating exclusively. Making me question their friendship. Oh! I'm saying too much, aren't I? I'm sorry about that."

My ears perked up by the mention of Annie's name, "I actually met Annie. I got a chance to talk to her last night. She's such a sweet and funny girl."

Her eyes twinkled as if a great idea just flashed in her mind, "Ooh! Maybe I can set both of you on a date with those two. What do you boys think?"

But my curiosity still get the best of me. My curiosity about the girl who seems to be also a mystery as my mystery photographer. My curiosity to actually know what is it with her that made Finnick to be acting like this, like a love sick fool. "I'm sorry, but what is Katniss' work here?"

"Well, she's the-" She then stopped talking when something behind us, "Oh! Speak of the devil. Katniss dear! There's two handsome young lads who's here to see you." She stand up and make her way to greet her niece.

Before I can turn around, Finnick grabbed my arm, giving me firm squeeze, "How do I look?"

"You look fine Finn. Now, let's meet your dream girl." We stand up but still not turning to face Mrs. Abernathy because Finnick seems like being eaten by his nerves. It doesn't take long before we hear Mrs. Abernathy's voice directly behind us.

"Katniss, come. Meet your visitors." Finnick then turn around making me miss the expression on his face.

"This is Finnick and this is-" I heard. And I turn to see what I haven't been expecting. A pair of silvery eyes like in my dream earlier is looking back at me now. Directly. And I felt the air get punched from my lungs.

_This can't be happening_. Before Mrs. Abernathy say my name, she beat her aunt to it. I've never heard my name sounding so beautiful before. And she spoke my name as if it was like a mantra. Her voice was so low and breathy that it almost sound like a whisper, it's like she meant to say my name only for me to hear.

"Peeta."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter. :) I'm hoping to follow up another chapter before this week ends. Stay tuned and enjoy! Ket me know what you think. :)**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

"You know her?"

I hear Finnick asks with a hint of tremor in his voice making me break the trance that I am in by looking at Katniss' perfect set of silver ones, "I, um-" I can't help but stammer for having the feel to find a desperate explanation for what feels to be an unfortunate event.

Before I can answer, he asks me again, slightly raising his voice, "How do you know her?"

I looked back over to Katniss who seems to be finding my discomfort as a source for amusement, she let out a small laugh averting Finnick's attention from me to her. And slowly she gave me the same sly smile before casually speaking, "He hit on me."

"What?!" I slightly become alarmed by Finnick's exasperated state.

"Okay, to be fair, I didn't even know that you were talking about her!" I sneak a glance and see Katniss sporting a smirk while watching us, maybe hoping for us to start bickering.

"How could you not know that I was talking about her? Don't you know her name?" He purses his lips into a thin line furrowing his eyebrows at me. I can see he is growing impatient for a full explanation

I just sigh, not attempting to even match his mood, "Surprisingly for you, Finn, yes. I didn't know her name."

Finnick seems to be remaining skeptic and just raised an eyebrow at me, "How can you not know her name?"

"Because I didn't told him." I'm quite surprised for Katniss chiming in, seemingly coming to my rescue.

"Why?"

She just shrugged at Finnick and scowl at him, "What's it to you?"

"Katniss! Manners!" we are all startled by Mrs. Abernathy who I completely forget to be present standing beside Katniss.

Katniss only sighs and raised an eyebrow at our direction, "Why are you two here anyways? What do you want?"

Unexpectedly, Finnick changed his demeanor from a wolf who seems ready to eat me alive from a sheep that's openly vulnerable, "I was actually hoping to ask you something."

Katniss wait patiently for him to continue and looked as me raising her eyebrow, seems to be questioning me what this is all about. I just shrugged and nod at Finnick's direction who's now looking down at the floor probably constructing a poem or something. But it seems like Katniss is a very impatient woman, "Well- spit it out!"

Finnick then looked up at her, cheeks tinted with red and smiled at her charmingly, "I was wondering if you would be willing to go on a date with me."

Katniss seemed stunned, biting her lower lip. Which is not really helping, because it only stirred something to my core that it's taking all my will power to stop myself from cutting in and making a confession of my own. But for now, depending of what her answer is, I'm going to put everything and support my best friend. But it would be a total hypocritical in my part if I'm going to say that this is not affecting me. Because it does, bigtime. I continue to stare back and forth between Katniss and Finnick, slightly on edge by still not hearing her answer. And I'm more stunned when a pair of silver orbs locked on my own, looking at me questioningly. What's she asking me for? I don't know how many seconds have passed as we continue to stare at each other. Finally, I'm the one who breaks the connection and sheepishly stare at my feet. I shut my eyes, waiting, dreading to hear her answer.

"Why?" her tone of voice sounding quizzical making me raise my head and look at her, she gives Finnick a look of doubtfulness.

Finnick, seems at a loss for words furrowed his eyebrow at her, "What do you mean why?"

"Did I by any chance sent you a set of mixed signals last night?"

His eyes grew wide and furiously shakes his head, "Wha- no! I mean, it's clear that I acted like a complete jackass and I'm sorry for that. But I really, really want to tell you that I'm interested in you. I mean, I like you. Like really like you. I guess all I'm asking for is a chance."

Katniss' features then begin to soften and give him a small smile, "I'm sorry. But I can't."

"C'mon dear. Give him a chance." Mrs. Abernathy said, making Katniss scowl and glare at the older woman.

She sighs and shakes her head, "Aunt Effie please. Can I just talk to him alone?"

"Oh! Of course dear." She then turn to me, "Come Pete. I'll make you coffee."

All I can do is nod and looked at Katniss and Finnick. I can see the pressure getting to Finnick by the look on his face. I just give him a smile that hopes to somewhat give him a sense of motivation. When I then turn to look at Katniss, her stare at me only gives the same effect as it always does since last night. An intense feeling that seeps right through my core. Her stare can bring me to feel different kinds of emotion, surging through me like a wave all at once. As hard as I can I just bit my lip and turn away from them following Mrs. Abernathy to a room that looks to be like a private area.

Before I can sit down to the couch placed in the center of the room, she hands me a cup of hot coffee, "Thank you."

She smiled widely at me and move to sit beside me, gently giving me a pat on my shoulder, "Don't worry dear. Katniss may be sarcastic, rude, and really intimidating but she's a good girl and I know she won't purposely say anything that can hurt the feelings of your friend."

"I guess I know that. It's just that, no one actually rejects Finnick. This would be the first."

Mrs. Abernathy giggled, "I can see that. Well, I'm still hoping for that one guy who would give Katniss back her positive outlook in life."

I turn to her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Oh! It's just that she's not originally like that. But she went through a lot that's why somehow she developed the view of life being particularly harsh. That's why she don't want anything that mainly gets her out of focus on her priorities. Meaning, dating. All the guys who attempts to pursue her, just ends up running. Anyway, I should go check on my husband." She then sighs and stand making her way to the door, "Just relax here in the meantime while you wait for your friend."

I can't help but be swayed away by my thoughts. As annoyed as I want to be at Finnick, all I can feel is sorry for him and somewhat thankful that the one who's accepting Katniss' rejection is not me. I know, it's an evil thought, but to know just how intense and really unbearable the feelings that I feel for Katniss, I'm not sure if I can ever get over something like that. But it's also a fact that it may be harder for Finnick than me. Because it is indeed the first time for him.

I sigh, making my mind drift as far as I can, this wait seems to take like forever. My best friend, and the girl of my dreams. Speaking of dreams, my thought eventually lead me to my earlier fantasies. My mind floats back to Katniss' magnificent eyes, that every freaking time she spares me a glance, it's like she's speaking to me through my soul. As silly as it may sound, even in my head, it seems like our souls are meant to mate. It's pathetic. I'm here, fantasizing about her, her eyes, her lips, the way she smugly sports a smirk that is both taunting and beautiful. It's crazy. I can't help but let an exasperated sigh leaning my head back on the couch and pinch the bridge of my nose.

I'm a little startled to hear the door open and see Finnick getting in. Without a word he made his way beside me and slump his body on the couch. The silence in the room becomes eerily uncomfortable, none of us seems to be planning to open a conversation. I just clasp my hand resting my arms on my knees.

"Fuck!" I'm surprised and see Finnick grinning from ear to ear while looking at me. Somehow, I feel deflated and before I realized it I'm looking at Finnick with seems to be disappointment and it fails to slip his attention.

"Are you disappointed by my grin, that I may not have been rejected?" although he meant it to be a joke, I can't help the guilt that surge through me, because I am indeed disappointed of the possibility that he may not have been rejected and Katniss agreed to go on a date with him. I really suck. I was about to answer but he didn't gave me a chance.

"It's a rhetorical question Pete. But to save you from feeling the possibility of anguish, I'll tell you why I'm grinning on one condition."

I can't help but feel hesitant by Finnick's yet again, quick change of demeanor, "What's that?"

"Well, this one's not rhetorical so you got to give me a quick answer." He sighs and stare intently at me, "Do you like her?"

I'm stunned at his question but blurted out the first things that popped on my mind, and that's Katniss' eyes, "I do."

Finnick smiled widely, "Then, you're going on a date."

"Huh?" now, I'm really confused.

"We'll double date. She's arranging for me to meet a friend of hers."

"Seriously?"

He smirked and nod, "Seriously."

* * *

"Quit fidgeting asshole. It's also making me nervous."

I glared at Finnick who's leaning casually beside me at the hood of my car as we wait for Katniss and her friend, "Sorry. It's just that- this is all unexpected."

"Right?" his tone all excited resting his arm at my shoulder, "This is really great. Never in my life did I imagine on going on a date with you."

I shove off his arm and slightly pushed him off, "Shut up."

"Hey! Sorry we're late." We turn around to see Katniss and her friend who turns out to be Annie, "Annie, this is Finnick and-"

Annie cut her off and move in to hug me, smiling widely, "Pete! I can't believe you know Katniss."

I returned her smile and looked at Katniss direction who's raising an eyebrow at me, "Uh- yeah. It's truly a small world."

Katniss smirked and pull Annie to her and clutched Finnick's arm so he is facing with Annie, "This is his best friend. Finnick."

Annie, who's naturedly sweet also smiled widely at him, "Yeah, I recognize you. Pete pointed you out last night."

This is the first time I take notice that Finnick is widely gaping at Annie, with a look of complete astonishment on his face, "I uh-"

Annie raised an eyebrow at him, changing her sweet smile to one that looks to be a smirk that's seems to mock at Finnick, "Pick it up man. You're friend there talked highly about you and I'm starting to question his judgment."

"No. I'm smooth. Like really smooth. Like, way smoother than all the guys you may have possibly met, like, really really smooth-" He suddenly snapped out of his reverie and began rambling, causing him to curse under his breath, "Shit!"

Katniss then cut in, "How about we take this inside. It's freezing out here." looking at my direction for approval.

"Sure." I smiled at her and wait for her and Annie to first make their way inside the restaurant, before turning to my best friend who's again beginning to daze, "Get it together man."

"Did you see her eyes? It's so beautiful. It's like looking at my own eyes."

"Ew. Stop that. Don't blew this off."

We then make on our reserved table and see Katniss and Annie already settled in leaving a seat empty to both their sides. I make my way and sit beside Katniss, while Finnick gently stumble before being able to settle in beside Annie.

Through our meal, I can't help but feel hyperaware to the close proximity between me and Katniss. Although my eyes are fixed at Finnick and Annie, being deeply engaged in a conversation with each other, I want nothing but to turn to Katniss' direction and start a conversation of our own. But for some reason, I feel like squirming. Not only is she very gorgeous tonight, but she also keeps on transfixing her looks at me that I can make out through my peripheral. To my surprise, Finnick looked at me and nod at Katniss's direction. I then try hard to gather my confidence and turn to her only for me to find that she's smirking at me.

"So-" before I can stop myself, I let out a nervous laugh, "I really can't find anything to say right now."

She's smiling at me and nod, "Why don't I start then?"

I can't help but feel flushed and gesture for her to start, "That would be really helpful."

She momentarily looked at her hands as if thinking for the right set of words before looking back directly at my eyes, "Why did you let your friend ask me out?"

I can't help but feel appalled by her question, but give her the best explanation that I've always thought of, "Like I said, I didn't know that he's talking about you. Given than you failed to tell me your name."

She let out a small laugh and looked at her food, "You're right. That's one on me."

Because of the overwhelmingly growth of my curiosity, I just asked her the one thing that's been bugging me since last night, "Why did you reject him?"

She looked up at me and bit her lip, _Ah! There it is again_, "Did he told you that I rejected him?"

"Um- no. But from the looks of it, he really doesn't have to tell me anything."

She smiled and shake her head, "I guess not."

"Why exactly is that?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at me, seeking for more clarification, "What do you mean?"

It took all ounce of my control to actually stop myself reaching for her hand that is dangerously close to mine, "I'm actually finding myself feeling really confused right now. You rejected to go on a date with him, yet, you offered him to meet with your friend resulting for this double date."

"Well, he offered to help me that's why I'm also helping him. It's as simple as that." Her voice sounding so casual and simple.

Now it's my eyebrows turn to furrow, "Help you with what?"

It's agonizingly hard for me not to reach and close the very small distance of our body so that I can hold her face close to my own and kiss her, it's now even more hard as her face began to turn beet red but still not breaking her eye contact with me. And with her next answer, completely took my breath away, "With you."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know. This is late. I'm sorry. _ But I'm really planning of posting another chapter before the end of the week. I promise! :) Anyway, here's another chap! Enjoy! Let me know what you think. :)**

**Peeta's POV**

It's been four days since I last saw Katniss. Four fucking days. Four agonizingly slow days that I have to suffer from hearing Finnick and Annie shagging in his room across from mine. Four days that I felt fucking miserable for not calling Katniss when she gave me her number by the end of the unexpected double date. _How did it come to this?_ Oh! Of course! After her confession, I just spent the rest of the night acting like a freaking shy girl. I suck. I really suck. And now, I'm just here, standing outside her studio like some creep debating whether to go in or just forget it. For sure, she's mad at me for not even giving her a damn call even once.

After an hour or so of standing just outside the door of Katniss' studio, I decided to just forget about it and take a hike. I'm already halfway to the spot where my car is parked when I heard a voice, a glorious voice called out my name. I turn and see Katniss standing just outside the door, and if I'm not mistaken, she's smiling widely at me. She starts walking towards me and instantly I felt my palms starts to get clammy and furiously try to wipe the sensation away in my pants. Before I can even comprehend it, she's already standing in front of me, mesmerizing me with her silver eyes, always not failing to take my breath away. I suck up all the air I can get before exhaling, I now see that she's studying me intently making me squirm internally. I really suck.

"Hey Stranger."

I can't help the heat crept in my face causing me to feel flushed, "Uh- hi. Katniss."

She raised an eyebrow, smirking at me and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "You don't look so enthusiastic to see me."

"No! I mean, I am. Like so much. Really."

She then laughed and pat my arm, "I'm just teasing you Peeta. Otherwise you won't be spending the last hour standing outside in the front of my studio."

I'm appalled and embarrassed, what's worse is I'm really aware how red my face. I discreetly tried to ease the hotness I'm feeling by messing up my hair, "What? You knew?"

"My door's made of glass." Katniss said casually, making me feel more like an idiot than I already do.

"Oh! Right! Of course." I bit my lip and feel more self-conscious than I have ever been in my life by the way she's looking at me, "Um- I was just, uh- I was just…"

She save me the trouble of not fumbling with words, "You know, for a guy who had lots of girls before, you're not so much of a smooth talker." _Or not_.

I clenched my jaw and raised an eyebrow at her, "Wha- now, you're just making fun of me. And I'll have you know, I can easily talk you out on agreeing to go on a date with me by the end of this fucking day." I stand straight and crossed an arms of my own in front of my chest. I try to give her a smug smile and succeeded.

She just shakes her head smirking smugly back at me, "That's not really fair. You know you have a shot with me so that's not really much of a fucking challenge now, is it?"

"Okay, I'll give you that one." I reached to scratch my nape. This is getting out of hand. I can't seem to maintain my over-confident façade in front of Katniss. "But seriously, I want to ask you out to dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

She looked at me for a moment, before answering, "No."

"What?!" I exclaimed, not highly aware of my voice being loud.

"You actually missed your chance."

"When?!" she then started to make her way back to her studio leaving me gaping. This is all too familiar. This particular scenario happened just 6 days ago.

She stopped just before she opened the door and looked back at me, the difference is, now there's no sly smile present. Just her eyes looking through my soul, "Four days ago."

Just then, she disappeared from my sight. And before I knew it, I'm sprinting towards the door. She seemed shocked at my presence and before she can even blurt even just a single word I grabbed her by the waist and crashed my lips against her own. The feeling of her lips pressed with my lips is nothing like I have ever experienced. The thrill, never leaving my body. I tightened my grip at her waist, making her body flushed with mine. Katniss was at first stiff from my hold, then I felt her relaxed and draped her hands around my neck. And just then, she's kissing me back. Just the feel of her body against mine is enough for me to put more fervor in our kiss.

I shift my hold and put one hand against the small of her back and the other tangled with her hair, which I now realize is not on a braid. It's exciting to feel her raven locks against my fingers as I continue to explore her lips, enjoying the feel of the softness of her lips equally exploring mine. I then felt her tongue flicked against my lower lip and I opened my mouth to meet her tongue halfway. She tilt her head to the side, deepening the kiss. Our tongues continued to battle a silent war for dominance. The heat seeping from my core, making its way of spreading itself throughout my whole body. I suddenly felt an uncomfortable tightness between our bodies and just like that, I was brought back to reality and fight the urge to continue by pulling our mouths apart. Katniss is equally flushed as I am and we are both fighting hard to catch our breaths.

Before I let go of her, I gave her another peck on her lips and she smiled widely at me, "Trying to make up for your lost time?"

I let out a small laugh, loosening my hold on her and decided to settle my hands on cupping her face, "Something like that. I'm sorry it's been four days late."

"I must say, you've chosen a very wholesome way of showing it."

"Does that even exists anymore?"

She then reached for my hair to mess it up herself, "Careful. It's one of my requirements. I'm still a lady you know."

I smile widely at her, resting my forehead against hers, "I know, a very gorgeous and graceful woman who likes to see me squirm."

She sighs and gave me the sweetest smile I have ever seen, "I love it when you squirm Peeta Mellark."

* * *

It's been a year after our first kiss. Up to this day, it still surprises me how fast we ended up dating each other. Being with Katniss is nothing like I've ever felt before. After a year, I can still feel like it was just yesterday when we first had our official first date. Just the two of us. That night, we ended up talking the ears off each other by telling stories about our childhood and hobbies, and other mundane things. That night, I learned that Katniss is an only child and her parents died when she was just 10 years old, leaving her to the care of her uncle. I was more enticed by her when she admitted that I was the first guy she ever agreed on dating exclusively, before I can't help it, I questioned her and I found myself shocked when she didn't even hesitate for a moment on giving me an answer.

"I just feel that you're different. I mean, this is the first time I felt in my life extremely attracted to someone, and most of them are really good-looking. So that's saying something right." She laughed at this but instantly turned serious when she sees my confused reaction, "Peeta, you just make me feel complete."

From that night on, we've been inseparable. For our eight month, I decided to just cook for her and spend the rest of our night in my apartment, which turned out to be a poor choice. Finnick and Annie had an argument at the worst time possible, and Finnick ended up joining us for dinner. I was really bummed that night but it instantly vanished when Katniss informed me that she plan on spending the night. I can still remember how nervous I am of all the possible event that can happen. I'm not exactly on a dry spell, Katniss and I always fool around when we're alone.

We exchange on going down on each other and I somehow felt satisfied to just spend our heated moment dry humping each other for release in my car, on her studio, or on her apartment. But of course, I'll be a complete hypocrite if I would just settle for that not wanting more. I want Katniss. I want her more than ever. I'm just afraid to push it too far that I may come on her a little strong. After we watched a movie, I'm surprised that Finnick had the decency to apologize. Apparently, he realized that he's interfering on a date. He decided to go to Annie's apartment leaving me and Katniss completely alone in our apartment.

I can still remember how awkward I felt that my mind is fucking with me with thought that if I try to touch her she would just bolt outside the door and leave me, but that thought has been put to rest when suddenly Katniss moved to straddle my lap with a smug smile on her face. She lowered her lips in my ear making me shudder with her breath, "I think it's time we take it to the next level, don't you think so Mr. Mellark?"

And with that, I brought her lips on my own, instantly deepening the kiss. Our tongue battled with each other while I rest my hands on her hips gripping her tight as she moved to change her position so that her heated center is completely aligned with the growing bulge in my pants. I groan loudly as I felt her move, creating a very welcoming sensation of friction against our flushed sex. She turn to nibble my ear and whispered in my ear, "Do you like that Peeta? Do you want to be inside me?"

I met her movements and thrust my hips up to meet hers. I grabbed her face so that she can look at me, her eyes are fully dilated, sporting a look of lust and as she bit her lip, I felt all my blood rushed to my cock and I immediately carried her towards my room. I gently dropped her on my bed before locking my door and return to hover my body on her. I attacked her neck, grabbing a fistful of her hair before I turn her head to the side so that I can have full access on her neck that is now glistening with sweat. I sucked her skin hard, so hard that I know it will leave a mark. I hear her groan my name and I began to travel my lips from her neck, to her ear, "You're going to love what I'm going to do to you Katniss."

I felt her shudder at me words and I smirk, "You're going to scream my name so loud that you're not going to be able to speak for days. And when I'm done making love to you…"

I stopped and nibble on her earlobe making her sigh, "What Peeta? Tell me."

I then turn to look at her face, her face is beet red, her breast heaving, and she's biting her lip seductively at me. I pulled a smug smile, "I'm going to fuck you senselessly. That you're not even going to remember your own name."

Her eyes widen at my words and before she can even muster up a response, I bring my hands down to cup her heated core while my other hand is working to unbutton her blouse. Katniss closed her eyes and let out a loud moan when I unbuttoned her pants and instantly dipped my hand inside her panties. She's so wet, and it only make my cock twitch harder, but I focused on circling my finger on her bundle of nerve and I can feel her squirming under my touch which only make me smile widely, "Who's squirming now?" I said huskily before dipping a finger inside her.

"Oh! Fuck!"

I managed to completely open her blouse and knead her breast under her bra. Her hand moved to cup my hand guiding me as we both knead on her breast. She then arch her back and move to reach at the clasp of her bra exposing her magnificent tits that fits perfectly at my hands. I move to give her nipple a lick before completely sucking on it. And added to that, I insert another finger while I circle my thumb at her clit. This earned me an elongated sigh as she chants my name over and over again. I'm completely mesmerized by the sight of Katniss in front of me, I can now feel my cock raging to be released. As if on cue, I felt her walls clenched against my fingers and I pumped my fingers faster. Katniss crossed her legs tightly, and I felt her spasm under my hand while she loudly screams my name.

Her chest is heaving fast, I decided to give her a moment and looked at her. She opened her eyes and just to tease her, I brought my fingers to my mouth soaked with her orgasm and licked it clean. Katniss sat up and furiously take off her pants and panties, "Take off your pants now!"

Her eagerness only brought my cock to twitch more, and I don't need to be told twice. I get off the bed and quickly unbuckled my pants and boxers sliding it down to my ankle before returning to position myself over Katniss. I reached for my bedside table to fetch a condom but Katniss stopped me, "Don't bother. I'm on the pill and I want to feel you for our first time."

The thought of having sex with Katniss with no barrier made me even harder. She reached to wrap her hands around my shaft and slide its head up and down against her clit. I groan and kissed her on her lips. She then stopped to position my hard cock against her entrance, "I love you Peeta."

I smiled at her, and she looked at me with the combination of love and lust. And I know that I'm also mirroring that look, "I love you too Katniss. So much." And with one swift thrust, I'm inside her. For a minute, I was about sure that I'm not going to last. But before I can move she kissed me tenderly on my lips, opening her legs wide making our body completely flushed. I start to move, trying to take it slow as I can possibly could. I love Katniss. And she deserves a gentle first time for us. I'm greatly distracted by the feel of her insides, the feel of her wetness against my cock. She moved her legs and wrapped them around my hips making her take me in deeper. I pound into her over and over, as I rest my forehead against her. We both look at our conjoined bodies, enticed by the sight. I slightly picked up my pace completely wrapping her body with mine. Katniss chants my name over and over under her breath asking me to go faster.

I move to sit, taking her with me, while I'm still inside her. She then grinds at me furiously, while I grip her hips tightly. She tightly locked her arms on my neck whispering my name in my ear. She continues to grind against me while I guide her hips. Not a moment later, I felt her walls clenched against my shaft promptly taking me to the edge, "Come with me baby!" she murmur against my skin and I started to thrust harder inside her. Katniss screamed my name as she found her release. I also screamed her name as her walls continued to clench me as I found my own release, spilling every last drop inside her. We slumped back on my bed with her on top of me, while I'm still inside her.

I gave her forehead a sloppy kiss. Our chests clashing with each other as they heave. She raised her head to look at me lovingly, "You're amazing."

I smiled warmly at her and place a small kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." Her eyes sparkling with the afterglow of her skin. She then get off of me, releasing my now soft cock. She grabbed it and started to rub her hands around it, "Now, how about the 'fucking me senselessly that I would not even remember my name' part?"


	7. Chapter 7

**As I promised. :) Here is the next chapter! This is to make for the past week and for the possibility that I may fail on posting another update for this week. Anyway enjoy. I know the time frame would come as a little fast, but I'm really aiming on focusing of the present of how Peeta and Katniss would eventually get back together. :) So this is it! Thank you so much for continuing on supporting this fanfic, I hope that all of you would continue to do so! :)**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

We've been together ever since. I don't want to be apart from her, and neither is she. She's it for me. I look at her now lovingly, still cannot believe that it's been one and a half year. I admire her sleeping form beside me and gently bring my hand to feel the skin of her back, not averting my gaze on her gentle face. The look on her face when she's sleeping is really refreshing. I move to close our distance and place a chaste kiss on her lips. I'm rewarded with a smile and a deep sigh.

I back away putting a small inch of distance. _It's now or never_, "Will you marry me?"

Katniss immediately opened her eyes, get off the bed and make her way on the bathroom. I try to contain myself from panicking, _Calm down dude. She hasn't even said no yet_. I closed my eyes and exhaled harshly only to be startled by Katniss sitting at the edge of the bed. I sit up and joined her.

"What did you say?" She asked, her eyes wide and gleaming.

"Wait here." It's now my turn to stand and make my way to the bathroom. I rummaged the medical cabinet and grabbed a dental floss. I return to sit beside Katniss and grabbed her left hand.

I pluck a right length of the floss and wrapped it around her ring finger, "When I was a kid, my mother often chastised me for being forgetful. As a result, she would always tie a piece of floss on my finger so that when I look at it, I would be able to go back on my steps and try hard to remember things that I may seem to forget. I don't have the ring yet, so for now, I'm just going to tie this little string here so you'll remember this day."

Katniss fetched her camera and raised her left hand to cup my cheek, "So that I won't forget the one who always makes me happy." She took a photo then move to kiss me.

I smile widely at her, cupping her face on my hands, "I love you."

"I love you too. And yes, I will marry you."

I bring her face closer to mine kissing her lips gently at first, she draped her arms around my neck bringing her breast flushed with my chest. She then pulled her lips apart from mine, her eyes sparkling with mixed emotions. She smiled lovingly at me, "Make love to me, Peeta."

I beamed at her, gently lowering her back on the bed. I started showering her neck with mild kisses, and trail my lips down her collarbone and nip at it softly. I continue to trail kisses on her body and momentarily stopped at her breast. I place a light kiss on her nipple, bringing my tongue out to lick her bud. She moans my name as I bring a hand to her breast and start to knead it. I start to suck harder at her nipple flicking my tongue at it, I can now feel her getting wetter against my stomach as I continue to lavish her breast with too much attention.

"Peeta, go lower. Please." She moans.

I raised my head to see her looking at me, pleading with her eyes. All I can do is smirk at her before continuing to trail kisses down her body. By the time I get to her center, she's already dripping wet, "You're always ready for me baby."

She continued to stare at me and grin, "Always."

I bring a finger to feel her wet folds before going down to suck on her clit, "Oh! God! Peeta!"

I do a complete lapse with my tongue on her folds, licking her wetness as I circle a thumb on her clit. She sigh deeply reaching to grab a fistful of my hair and slightly shove my face against her cunt. I reward her by parting her wet folds and shove my tongue inside her.

"Oh fuck yes!"

I continue to thrust my tongue inside her, I still can't get enough of her taste. I then turn to suck on her clit while I thrust two fingers inside her. I matched the intensity of my fingers pumping inside her with my mouth sucking hard on her bundle of nerve. This time, Katniss' grasp on my hair tighten as she continues to grind her pussy against my face. I continue my rhythm until felt her walls clenched against my fingers and I pumped faster inside. She let go of my hair and screamed my name, her back arching with her release.

When she's settled down, I move to position myself over her while I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I'm quite startled when she sat up and grasp my raging dick against her palms, "Forget what I said earlier. I want you to fuck me hard Peeta."

With that, I flipped her so that she's on her stomach. I'm feeling amused by the view where she's so eager that she has to lift her hips up, keenly rubbing her ass on my cock. I grabbed her hips and steadied her on my hold, I hold to slide the head of my dick against her soaking pussy, before I completely bury myself inside her I lean in to whisper in her ear, "Tell me Katniss. Tell me how badly you want my cock buried deep in you dirty little pussy."

"Peeta, please."

"Say it. Or I won't grant you what you want. Say how your dirty little pussy aches for my cock to fuck you hard!"

"I want you inside me Peeta. Please."

"No. Say it Katniss."

"Please Peeta." She then looked at me and grab a hold with my dick, "I want you to fuck me hard. Fuck me hard with you big cock! Fuck my dirty little pussy you fucker!"

I just smirked smugly at her, "As you wish." With one swift thrust I'm inside her. I pound her harder, my hands digging on her hips as I push her against me to meet my thrust. She continues to let out a loud moan and consistently screams my name. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pull, her back arching impressively that only made me continue to bury myself inside her furiously. I continue to thrust inside her fast and hard. Our names becomes a chant of each other.

I can feel myself getting closer to the edge, "Come 'on baby! I'm close."

I then felt herself clenched against my cock, "Give it to me baby! I'm close. Come with me!"

We chant the other's name in unison, in a few more thrust we then found our release. I pulled out of her and slumped my body beside her. We just stared and smiled at each other until we felt ourselves drift again to sleep from exhaustion. I wrapped her around my arms, not even minding our sweat covered bodies.

* * *

It only took months of planning, and before I know it, I'm standing at the end of the aisle waiting for the arrival of Katniss. I take a moment to let my eyes roam around the church. Finnick, who's of course my best man, keeps on smacking my arms telling me to stop fidgeting. He also keep on reminding me how proud and happy he is for me, We keep on egging on each other when finally the music start signaling that the ceremony is about to begin.

I watch as the flower girls, the bridesmaids accompanied by my best friends Cato, Thresh, and Beetee make their way to the aisle. Finnick and I look over to where Johanna is sitting in front where she grinned widely at us then flipped us off. We try hard to stifle a laugh before the boys settle to stand beside us, Cato immediately bumped my elbow then started to egg on me with every marriages cliché known to Earth. I just roll my eyes at him and continue to watch the boys and girls that's making their entrance, until I feel Finnick stiffen beside me, gaping at his girlfriend.

I nudge him making him break his reverie, "You know, you should ask her already."

He just shakes his head and give me a small smile, "I already tried that. Like ten times already. She always says no."

"Did she say why?"

He continues to look on Annie who's slowly closing the distance from us, "Something about going too fast. But it doesn't really matter. I'm willing to wait on her, no matter how long it takes."

I don't know why but the phrase of going too fast struck me hard. Thoughts of doubtfulness surges through me like a huge wave.

_Are we going too fast? Is a year and a half considered to be going so fast? I love Katniss, but are we really ready on taking the determined responsibility of being husband and wife? I mean, we are always together and we've never been apart for too long but is that enough of a factor for us to take this step? What if this marriage doesn't work because we are going too fast, only a year and a half and now we're getting married? Does Katniss really wants to marry me? Is she really that sincere of wanting to spend the rest of her life with me? What if there are still opportunities out there that was meant for us to take but failed to acquire because we already decided to settle down? What if I just ruin her career and she ends up hating me for it? What if I don't become a very responsible father if we ever have kids? What if… What if… What if…_

Thoughts after thoughts came through my mind. And now, my mind is clouded and filled with uncertainty. I start to feel my heart beat getting faster and slowly feel my nerves getting the best of me. I can't do this. I can't marry Katniss if I know that there are many possibilities that can cause the wreckage of our impending marriage. I know love should just be enough. I love Katniss. I really do. Maybe if I would just explain it to her, she would understand. For all I know, she maybe having the same thoughts as I do. I turn to return my attention to the door that's slowly opening to make a dramatic entrance for the bride.

My heart stopped at the sight of Katniss. The whole place started to brighten, and she's the reason for it. She's smiling widely, only making my heart clench resulting for me to feel out of breath. I try to return her smile but I can't. I know that eventually, that smile won't be the same anymore after we realize that what where doing is a mistake. We're going too fast. Too fast. I look around and feel the room start to spin, I try to control my breathing, but every time, I fail. I look around, to look for a possible exit only for my eyes to go back and stare at Katniss. And it makes my heart break. Her eyes, fixated on me, gleaming and giving the look of love. I stare back at her for what I only hope to be a look of apology and before I know it I'm sprinting towards her. Well, not really at her, but at the door behind her.

By the time I passed Katniss, I can only mutter the words I know would be just useless. But nevertheless, I still hope she gets the sincerity behind my words, "I'm sorry Katniss. I love you. Always."

And I make run for it.

* * *

**_Present day_**

I'm now out with Cato, Thresh, and Beetee as we go around the grocery store hopping from one aisle to another.

"You idiots better stop putting anything you want on my cart. I'm just going to put it back." I tell them as they tail behind me at the liquor counter.

Cato then came up beside me, messing my hair, "C'mon Pete. Lighten up! And it's only one box of condoms."

"Aren't you married already? Why do you need a condom for? You can just have sex with your wife without worrying on getting her pregnant." Thresh asked Cato from behind us.

Cato looked behind us to answer Thresh, "If you must know, Delly is not really fond of the thought of having kids. So even if it's against my will, I have to put on a condom every time I want to pound her with my dick."

I shake my head in disgust, shaking his arm off my shoulder, "God Cato, you're so fucking vulgar."

He laugh loudly then pat my shoulder, "That's ironic Pete. I didn't know you were a virgin."

Beetee came up from behind us and grabbed the list on my hand and start reading it aloud, "So what's next on your list? Gummy bears, skittles, a pack of twix, a carton kiwi flavored ceres, a box of dutch mill. Geez Pete, what is this?"

Thresh snicker stopping in front of the vodka section, "Sounds like a four-year-old grocery list, I didn't know you have a kid."

I snatch the list out of Beetee's hand, only causing for them to laugh out loud, "Fuck off!"

I pick up my pace, the three of them following closed by. As I was about to make a turn to the next aisle, I caught a glimpse of something familiar. Or rather, someone. Someone who I never thought I would see again. I felt my heart stopped and suddenly begin with is furious beating. I let go of my cart, ignoring the looks of puzzlement etching on my friends face. I take a peek, as I feel myself having the urge of confirming what I'm seeing. I then see her stop in front of the vegetables section carefully analyzing the crops by taking a sniff. She's still beautiful as ever. Before I can stop it, I managed to exclaim my amazement, "Oh my god."

"What?" Cato asked behind me.

"It's Katniss." I said in low voice.

Cato joined me in peeking, followed by Thresh and Beetee, "Katniss? You're Katniss?"

"I think so."

Beetee nudge my arm gently pushing me forward, "Well, go talk to her."

I want to. But I'm caught up with the fear of Katniss would just choose to ignore me, "I can't."

Cato pat me on my shoulder making me turn to them, the look of excitement on their faces did not go unnoticed to me, "Pete, go talk to her. Maybe she's already forgiven you."

"Are you kidding me? He left her on their wedding day. Do you think she would just kiss and make up with Pete?" said Thresh.

Beetee shakes his head and give me a small smile, "Of course not. But it's been a year. Just try and talk to her. See if you can be friends with her, or just be acquainted."

Before I can answer, Cato draped an arm around me again and stare at me intently, "Look man, we all can tell how you regret on walking out on her. On your fucking wedding day. But you also babble to us a lot how you would ask for her forgiveness if you ever get the chance to see her, right? Now's your chance dude! Make it count."

I shake my head making me feel sheepish. As hard as I can care to admit it, I'm scared of the possibility that I've caused an unrepairable damage and Katniss chooses to never forgive me, "I don't know. I'm still not ready. We should just leave her alone."

I turn around and start to walk over to my cart when I heard Thresh called out her name, "Katniss!"

I grabbed his head and hold him in a headlock which is really stupid since he is much bigger in size than me. We continue our playful brawl for a moment until we both fell and saw that we actually accomplished on getting her attention.

At first she looked at us confusingly, and then her face sported a stoic reaction. It made my heart hurt even more. This is the look of a heartbroken woman. A heart broken by me. We continue to stare at each other before I decided to muster up every confidence I have in my system. I straighten my shirt and exhaled harshly before I make my way towards her.

I can see her eyes narrow, observing my every step, keenly studying me. I stopped a few feet away from her and sheepishly smiled at her, "Um- Hi. Katniss." She still looks at me confusingly. _Probably thinking at what direction is she going to slap me_, "How- How've you been?"

To my surprise she smiled at me, and what she said totally caught me off guard, "I'm sorry. But who are you?"

Now it's my turn to be confused, "What?"

"Do we know each other?" She asked me, making me gape. She then looked at me apologetically, continuing to catch me off guard, "I was actually caught in a car accident a year ago. And I've had an amnesia since. I'm sorry if I can't seem to remember you."

Just like that, it feels like I was dumped with an ice cold water. Leaving me clear-headed, desperately looking for the right words, "Oh! I, um-"

"Are you an old classmate or something?" she carry on asking me.

I shake my head, and blurted the first thing that popped out on my mind, "Um- I'm an old friend."

She smiled gleefully, shocking me further when she extends a hand at me, "Oh! Well, nice meeting you-"

I take her hand immediately, highly aware of a familiar bolt of electricity coursing through my body, "Its Pete."

She gave my hand a firm shake the hastily let go, "Pete. It's very nice to meet an old friend. But I have to go now. Bye!" She smiled widely at me before turning to go. I remain fixed to where I'm standing. All I can do is to watch her go, putting more distance between us.

Thresh then grabbed my head and mussed my hair, "You didn't get slapped. That's so great!" I shake off his grasp turning on my heel to face them. The three of them grinning widely at me.

"So, what did she say?" Cato asked.

It only take then for what happened to sink though my system. I felt a sudden urge of crying but tried hard to contain my emotion. I know that the feeling of sadness and regret cannot be overlooked by my best friends, "She doesn't know me."


End file.
